


Can’t beat the heat

by CreatingRoyalChaos



Series: Hybrid Hijinks [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Biting, Bonding, Cat/Human Hybrids, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Dog/Human Hybrids, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Smut, Hybrids, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oikawa Tooru is a Little Shit, Oikawa Tooru is a Tease, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rimming, as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29821473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatingRoyalChaos/pseuds/CreatingRoyalChaos
Summary: Makki had been deliberately on Suga’s advice for over a week but finally decided to go for it, so induces Oikawa’s heat. Will Iwaizumi take the smug kitten as his mate? The results may surprise you (or maybe not).
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Hybrid Hijinks [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124657
Comments: 30
Kudos: 134





	Can’t beat the heat

**Author's Note:**

> Another update for you! I’ve done this in about 48 hours so hope it’s okay, just got really into writing this one!!
> 
> The smut is just between Iwa and Oikawa, no Makki and Mattsun, sorry to disappoint on that front.
> 
> Please enjoy and thank you for reading!!

"Oikawa, Iwaizumi, breakfast is ready." Hanamaki called through the house. He was sure the two hybrids would hear him.

He placed the bowls down on the floor a good distance away from each other so there wouldn't be any fighting between the two. 

He slipped one small white tablet into the kitten's food as he did everyday but held another in his hand. He stared at it for a long moment before putting it back into the small cardboard box. 

It'd been a week since Suga had suggested inducing Oikawa's heat to see if Iwaizumi would take him as his mate and hopefully make their lives a lot easier. He'd spent the entire week deliberating, going back and forth on the idea until finally deciding last night that they would give it a shot and exclaiming so to his boyfriend. Matsukawa had just given him a small smile and agreed with him. He'd been for it the whole time though, wanting Iwaizumi to catch a break from the incessant torture the kitten put him through.

When making their breakfast this morning he'd found himself having doubts again. Which was why he had easily slipped the omega's daily contraceptives into his meal but stood there staring at his box of suppressants for far too long. The kitten needed them daily also, or he would go into pre-heat by the end of the day. In the end he decided against putting it in, just as the kitten slinked into the room, moving with the same elegance he always did.

Oikawa trilled happily at his human as if in thanks for the meal and rubbed up against his legs, purring when he got a hand rubbing at one of his fluffy triangular ears. That was his favourite most sensitive place to be pet. Hanamaki knew he spoiled Oikawa, but he would never admit that to Mattsun.

He finally stopped petting the kitten as he began to eat. That's when Iwaizumi entered, pausing in the doorway to the kitchen when he spotted Oikawa, questioning if he even wanted to bother right now or if he should just come back later. The grumbling in his stomach pushed him on though. He'd just do his best to ignore the omega, not that he made that easy.

He knew the kitten had noticed him when his brown eyes hovered on him and his ears flicked while he continued to eat. As usual Iwaizumi ignored it, despite the irritation prickling across his skin.

He tried to sidle past the omega but the other instantly swung his back end out, blocking the pup's way. Iwaizumi frowned, teeth gritted. He always tried his best to keep his patience, but he had to admit, it was thin at the best of times.

The kitchen area where Hanamaki had placed the bowl was thin because of the kitchen peninsula that had a few bar stools placed at it. So, Iwaizumi had to do the last thing he had wanted to; talk to Oikawa.

"Oikawa, you're in the way." He sighed. After a few moments of silence the kitten finally raised his head from his bowl and looked him right in the eyes.

"And?" The omega replied teasingly.

Iwaizumi could already feel his patience hanging by a thread. "Move." He growled in response.

An amused smirk broke out across the omega's face. "Make me."

The pup grunted. It was too early in the morning for this. His ears flattened and he snarled with his teeth bared at the kitten, who obviously didn't back down, instead just standing there with the same stupid grin.

"Iwa!" He heard Makki exclaim and he looked to the man sheepishly. "How many times have I told you not to growl at him?" The man sighed, petting the kitten when he looked up to him with a soft, faux scared expression.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and pouted. Hanamaki sure was a sucker, he believed his kitten could do no wrong. Little did he know, he was the one that was the main source of all the problems between them.

Makki moved the pup's bowl away into the dining area to stop the two fighting, which Iwaizumi was actually pretty grateful for. At least he wouldn't have to look at the kitten's stupid smug face.

He made sure to avoid the other for the rest of the morning, lounging around in the front garden in the sun while Matsukawa fix up his busted old car and occasionally tossed a ball for him to go and chase.

By the time lunch rolled around for the two humans, he was feeling pleasantly mellow. Having an Oikawa free morning sure was great. This all came quickly crashing down when he came to take his usual midday nap.

He padded into the spare bedroom where his pet bed was set up, climbing into it and trying to settle down. That is until a resoundingly strong scent invaded his nostrils. It was sweet as syrup and so enticing that Iwaizumi had to physically pull himself away from his bed because of the shame he felt. He hated to admit that he liked the scent, because it was Oikawa's. And that fact infuriated him even more. But that still begged the question, what was that idiot doing scenting his bedding like that?

With a deep sigh and a huff, he hauled himself up. He wouldn't be able to sleep now with the omega's scent distracting him like that. So, instead he decided to confront the kitten to ask him what he was playing at.

With a renewed determination he headed towards Makki's study where he was sure the other would be. That was where the kitten's pet bed was and where he liked to spend most of him time relaxing and being pampered.

When he entered the room he caught the omega's scent, stronger than it usually was, but that didn't deter him. He walked in confidently, spotting the kitten lounging on one of those wall mounted cat beds, that he himself couldn't get up to. He wasn't agile enough for that.

He let out a low bark to catch the omega's attention, seeing his eyes flicker over to him, once again smirking deviously.

"To what do I owe this pleasure, Iwa-chan?" The kitten's asked, snark evident in his voice. He licked at the back of his hand, only half concentrating on the pup when he spoke.

"You know you're not meant to come in the spare room." He huffed, ignoring the dumb nickname the kitten always used when talking to him. He knew he did it to wind him up.

"Whatever do you mean?" Oikawa pretended to look shocked by the statement but was smiling widely seconds later.

"You've scented my bed, idiot, don't try and pretend like you've not." The pup replied gruffly, scowling up at him. "What did you do that for?"

Oikawa paused for a moment, head tilting as he looked down at the other thoughtfully. His tail flicked from where it was hanging over the side of the bed. "I thought you needed a little reminder about who runs this place." He finally answered, smiling to himself when he got the reaction he wanted from the alpha; a low assertive growl, aimed directly at him

"And you think that's you?" Iwaizumi retorted angrily.

With a devious smirk he answered. "Well it's certainly not you."

The alpha stared up at him and snarled, eyes fiery. "Why don't you come down here and say that to my face." He spat, even more annoyed when he saw no change in the omega's smug expression.

"Alright." He replied lightly, first stretching out his whole body. Iwaizumi hated the way his eyes lingered on the kitten's long limbs and soft expression, and especially the way he licked his lips when his tail rose high into the air. He shook his head forcefully to get rid of the thoughts. Oikawa spryly hoped from the bed, down the small wooden shelves that led up there and landed on the floor, slinking over to the pup with a wry smirk on his face. He got far closer than Iwaizumi thought he would and the alpha found himself backing up a bit. The kitten's grin grew wider. "What? Not going to do anything?"

Iwaizumi stared back at him incredulously. He'd never met an omega so bold. He could easily pin the kitten down and show him who really was boss, but that seemed unfair. Of course he'd be able to beat an omega, he was way stronger. So instead he backed up and replied with a firm but quiet. "No."

The kitten's smirk faded only for a second before it was back. He stalked closer to him again. "Come on Iwa-chan, don't you want to put me in my place?"

It was as if he were testing all the will power the pup had. With a heavy sigh, Iwaizumi turned his back on him, looking partially back over his shoulder as he went. "I've got better things to do." They both knew that was a lie. "Just stop trying to piss me off."

He heard a chuckle come from Oikawa as he left and had to bite back a growl and the urge to go back in there and do exactly what he said he wouldn't. That smug little bastard had to learn at some point right? But today wasn't that day.

Instead he headed back to the spare bedroom, opting to sleep on the human bed that was in there. He wasn't technically allowed on the furniture, but he didn't think the humans would notice.

The rest of the day passed peacefully. He hadn't seen Oikawa for the most part, apart from the quick glance he took into the room as he passed by on the way to go to the toilet. He saw the kitten cleaning himself in front of the full length mirror. Tongue lapping over his own skin as he stared at his reflection. He was so narcissistic. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes.

To his surprise Oikawa didn't turn up at dinner time and Hanamaki instead took his food and water into the kitten's room. Iwaizumi thought that was a little odd but paid it no mind. Maybe the omega just wasn't feeling well... not that he cared.

The two human's settled down together in the living room to watch something on the television, snuggled up close together on the sofa. He decided to join them, lying at the foot of the sofa, chewing on a rubber toy Matsukawa had given him and watching as people moved around and talked on the screen. He wasn't really sure what was going on but it was intriguing nonetheless.

"You sure you're okay, Makki?" He heard his human ask the other. 

"Yeah." The other sighed lightly, curling closer into his side.

"You don't sound so sure, love." He murmured, nestling his face into his boyfriend's soft hair. "There's still time to just lock Oikawa in there by himself, Iwa doesn't have to be a part of this, you don't have to go through with it." Iwaizumi recognised his own name and Oikawa's but that was about it.

"I know." The other replied softly. "But I do think it's for the best, it's just on my mind a bit."

Mattsun nodded understandingly, wrapping an arm around him. "I'll leave the door open for when it fully starts then, so Iwa can get in."

Makki gave him a soft smile. "Thank you, I just hope it all goes well."

"I know you might not always think it but Iwa is a good pup." The other chuckled. "He's never harmed a hair on Oikawa's head and I doubt he'd start now." 

"I know you're right, it's just..." Makki murmured slowly, trailing off at the end.

Matsukawa spoke as reassuringly as he could, he had faith in his pup after all. "He'll either take care of his needs or leave him alone, you don't need to worry."

His boyfriend just nodded in response, leaning in to kiss the other's cheek. Matsukawa was too quick though and turned his head, capturing his lips with his own instead. Makki squeaked, then moaned as his boyfriend deepened the kiss and cupped one of his cheeks.

"How about I take your mind off it?" Mattsun asked when he pulled away, giving his boyfriend a small smirk.

"How could I say no to that?" He teased, letting the other guide him to his feet. Matsukawa fumbled for the remote to turn the television off, patting the pup on the head quickly as Makki began to pull him towards their bedroom.

"Goodnight Iwa." He said in a rush before they were heading out into the hallway. Iwaizumi heard the door slam closed and cocked his head. They were sure off in a hurry.

Iwaizumi chewed on his toy for a few more minutes before needing to let out a yawn. He supposed he was feeling tired, his nap had been shorter than usual and less peaceful because of a certain kitten. 

He pattered out into the hallway, stopping almost immediately as he got in front of the door to the study. It had been left cracked open, so Iwaizumi peered in. He couldn't stop his curiosity. He poked his head through the door frame and smelt the same scent he had when he'd tried to take his nap before, the one all over his bed, but now it was filling the entire room. It was sweet and enticing.

He could see Oikawa, tucked up in his bed beneath a blanket, brunette hair strewn about and framing his angelic face. He looked so much calmer when he was asleep, it was quite the difference than the teasingly smug expressions he usually wore. The thing that seemed off was how flushed the kitten's face was. It was uncharacteristically red and he was panting heavily, nose and ears twitching.

Maybe he was sick. As long as he got some rest he should be fine. Iwaizumi backed up out of the room, deciding it was best to leave the omega alone, despite the scent that was attracting him. He left abruptly, padding back to the spare room and settling down in his own bed. It still had some of the kitten's scent lingering on it even though the pup had tried marking it with his own scent. He rolled his eyes and huffed, still burying his nose into the fabric and inhaling the alluring scent in spite of his frustration.

He could hear a few noises from the room next door; the humans' room. They were faint but his keen ears picked up on it. Small groans and whines, some breathy words mixed in there which only increased in volume. 

He ignored the noises in favour of sleep, hoping to be well rested by tomorrow. He did sleep well for a while, until some very distinct noises roused him. He flicked his ears as he raised his head, unsure if he had heard correctly or if he was just having a very vivid dream. He heard something again, confirming the noises weren't just imaginary.

He blinked his bleary eyes a few times, noticing the room was still pitch black. It must've been early in the morning. He hauled himself tiredly out of bed, letting out a long yawn as he wandered over to the door. As soon as he poked his head out of the door he froze.

There was that scent again, Oikawa's, only so much stronger than before. He followed his nose out into the hallway and to the room next door. He gulped thickly, the scent was dizzying. As soon as he peered his way into the study he felt his mouth begin to water. It was so tempting, but why was it coming from in here, from Oikawa?

He unconsciously stepped into the room, only now realising this is where the noises that had woke him up were coming from. His eyes fell on the kitten in his bed on the floor, who was definitely now awake.

He was meowing continuously, desperately, face flushed and pressed into the bedding below. His ears were set flat back and the blanket had fallen off his body, giving Iwaizumi a feast for the eyes. The omega was completely bare, body on full display. It appeared the flush ran across his whole body as well. The pup just stood and stared, watching as he desperately rutted into the bedding, sharp nails clawing at it as shaky, ragged breaths passed his lips. What was going on?

He stepped in further, stopping abruptly when the kitten's eyes flew open and locked on to him. There was a deep set heat burning in those brown eyes that were usually bright and mischievous.

He saw the omega's nostrils flare and then a pink tongue came out to lick his lips, followed by a sinful moan. "Iwa." The kitten called out to him. Iwaizumi had never heard his voice like it, so tight and needy.

He could feel something happening to him, his whole body heating up. It was like there was a burning in his loins, a lust, a want. It was arousal. His brows knitted together in confusion. He backed up slowly.

Oikawa watched him, the lust evident in his desperate gaze. "Iwa, please." He mewled softly. It was enough to draw the alpha closer. Was this a heat?

He could feel his instincts flaring, he felt animalistic, feral. Was this what Kageyama had been talking about? The effects an omega's heat would have on an alpha.

It was intense, his brain felt foggy and all it kept telling him was mount, breed, claim. But Iwaizumi had more self control than that, wouldn't immediately give in to his instinctual urges. If he were that weak he would've already put Oikawa in his place way before now.

He shifted closer, unable to stop his limbs from carrying him towards the tempting scent that was setting off his primal urges. Oikawa looked up to him as he stood before the bed, staring at the kitten and taking deep inhales.

"Iwa." He mewled again, watching the pup with a lidded gaze as he pushed his back end up into the air, his tail rising even higher as he spread his legs. Iwaizumi had to lick his lips to stop drool spilling out of his mouth and onto the floor.

The kitten stayed like that, making little wanton noises and looking to the alpha expectantly. The only problem was, Iwaizumi didn't know what was expected of him. He knew what omegas needed in a heat, a big alpha knot, but there's no way Oikawa would want that from him, even if he was lacking any other options.

The pup used all the self-restraint he had. He knew if he were a weaker alpha he would already be in the bed and mounting the omega, rutting into him frantically.

He instead leaned in to the kitten's neck, sniffing across heated skin and taking in the amorous scent, which was coming out even stronger from his glands. He couldn't help the tongue that came out to swipe across one, hearing Oikawa whine at the touch. 

The kitten managed to get one of his claws into the pup's t-shirt to stop him from moving away. "Do you like my scent, Iwa-chan?" He asked breathily. The sound of his voice sent a shiver down Iwaizumi's spine.

He leaned into his neck again, lapping wetly across burning hot skin. He fought back the urge to bite him. He'd never physically harmed the omega and he wasn't sure the humans would be happy to find bite marks across his neck. He panted rapidly as he tried to restrain himself. "It's... why do you smell so good?" He gritted.

"I'm in heat." Oikawa answered simply. So he was right about the heat. "I can't stop releasing pheromones to try and attract a mate." He continued explaining, unable to stop the whimpers he let out in between words. "And you're attracted to my scent."

"I-I can't be." The pup replied tightly. He didn't like Oikawa, how could he be attracted to him?

The kitten just purred, rubbing his head into the bedding, another heavy wave of scent rolling off him. "Please Iwa, I need you to mount me, please, I need you, need to be mated."

Iwaizumi gulped, pulling away from the kitten neck to look at him in bewilderment. "Oikawa, what are you talking about? Why me?" He asked slowly, his tongue feeling heavy in his mouth. "You don't like me."

Oikawa rolled his head to the side. "Iwa-chan, you're an idiot." He murmured, there was no hint of malice in it, evident by the soft way he spoke. "I've been flirting with you since you moved in Iwa-chan, it's not my fault you're too dense to pick up on it."

"I... there's no way." The pup choked out in shock. "You've been pushing me around, teasing me."

"To be honest I expected you to snap way sooner than this." Oikawa half laughed before interrupting himself by releasing a high keening noise. "I guess you're just too much of a gentleman." He hummed after a long moment. "But the fact that you actually have incredible self restraint is even more attractive, you're so strong-willed." His back arched and pressed his face into the alpha's neck, purring at the strong, musky scent. "It only makes me want you more."

Iwaizumi was stunned. "That can't be true." His voice came out far quieter than intended. How could he believe that all this time Oikawa had been teasing and annoying him, he'd actually been attracted to him? Just wanting to push and test him to see if the alpha was as suitable as he first thought. 

He'd initially been attracted to the omega's physical form and obviously his scent when they had first met, but quickly pushed that aside when he found out about how arrogant and annoying the kitten was.

"It's true, Iwa, this isn't just my heat talking." Oikawa panted. He was struggling, that much was obvious. But he still looked up to the pup with as much sincerity as he could. "You smell so good, please."

"Oikawa, you... are you sure?" He gritted. It was taking all his strength not to jump into bed with the omega. "Because I won't be able to stop once I start."  
He knew once he had the kitten, his lust ridden brain would see no sense.

"Is that a yes, Iwa-chan?" The kitten mewled hopefully. "Because I can't wait much longer, I need you, please, I want to be yours."

"Fuck." Iwaizumi gritted, biting back a feral snarl. Turns out Oikawa could be a good omega.

"Please, please, please." The kitten was repeating over and over again in a mantra, hips starting to rock back against nothing.

"I'll take care of you." The pup replied as soothingly as possible, leaning in to take another whiff of the omega's neck, licking against his glands before climbing into the bed with him.

Oikawa was practically writhing at this point, body jerking back against nothing as he let out needy cries, he was desperate for the alpha. Iwaizumi hadn't exactly done this before, so just let instinct guide him. He was also now painfully aware of how hard his cock was between his legs.

He sniffed up the length of Oikawa's body as he moved past, until he settled behind the omega, where he was dripping and aching for him. The scent was overpowering and Iwaizumi couldn't help letting his tongue slip out to lick up some of the slick that was dripping down the backs of the omega's thighs. He groaned as soon as the taste washed over him, it was divine, delicious, it made him feel euphoric. He wanted more. He certainly couldn't hold back either when Oikawa spread his legs wider and pushed his ass back towards his face.

He delved in, lapping at the backs of the omega's thighs before trailing up to his twitching hole, which was leaking copious amount of slick. Iwaizumi laved across it and the kitten mewled desperately, body rutting back against his tongue. He began vigorously licking and sucking at his hole until it was red and puffy, the way it was clenching showing that the kitten was desperate for more.

"You taste just as good as you smell." The pup hummed, only pulling back for a moment before he was diving back in for another taste.

Oikawa had his face buried in his bed as he let out breathy mewls and throaty cries of the alpha's name. The way the pup's wet tongue was working him made his whole body tremble, legs going weak and struggling to hold the rest of his body up. But he had to, had to present for the alpha, be a good omega. His tail was flicking at the tip which was raised high in the air, showing the pup he was ready.

Oikawa looked frantically back over his shoulder, glassy eyes begging with the alpha. "I need more please." He whined, watching as dark eyes flicked up to meet his own gaze. "Please, Hajime."

The kitten had to muffle a yowl at what came next. The alpha's fangs sunk into his right ass cheek. It seemed the use of his given name had sent the pup a bit wild. 

"Fuck, Tooru." He grunted, lapping across the marks he had left, the first marks of many that he would leave on the omega's delicate skin.

He knew what came next. The omega wanted him to mount him, mate him. He struggled getting his T-shirt off, eventually managing to get it over his head with a grunt. He noticed Oikawa staring back at him, his shoulders having dropped down to the bed so he could watch the pup. He licked bitten-raw lips with a pretty pink tongue as he stared entranced by the alpha's strong muscles. He'd seen Iwaizumi without his clothes on before and found him appealing then, but this was on a whole new level. He looked so powerful, Oikawa wanted to be dominated by him. He found himself gulping thickly, his hole twitching as a fresh bout of slick slipped out of him when what he'd been waiting for was revealed. The alpha's cock, thick and long, achingly hard.

Iwaizumi heard the kitten whine when he noticed the other staring at him, eyes raking all across his body. The scent of the omega's arousal was getting too much to bare by now, he could feel himself turning into a feral beast because of it.

With a guttural snarl he mounted onto the omega, who instantly lowered himself closer to the bed, to accommodate for the alpha's large body against his back. Strong arms framed the kitten's slim waist as Iwaizumi adjusted his position, hips shifting up until his throbbing cock was pressed to the kitten's wet hole.

"Haji~AH." Oikawa began to beg but was cutoff by his own sharp moan as the alpha thrust forward, sliding all the way into his body, finally giving the kitten what he craved.

The omega arched prettily towards the bed at the sudden feeling of being filled. It was amazing, everything he needed. That is until the pup started thrusting and he saw stars. Now that was everything he needed.

Iwaizumi's movements were fast and powerful from the start, unrelenting as their skin slapped together. The pleased moans the kitten was exuding showed that was exactly what he wanted though. Not that Iwaizumi would be able to stop anyway, the movement of his hips was instinctive, giving in to his biology and the pliant omega below him. He couldn't help the need to rut, claim, breed. 

"So good, Tooru." He panted into the rapidly rising heat of the room. He'd never felt such pleasure before, it was incredible. Oikawa tossed is head back and moaned loudly as if in agreement.

Claws scrabbled at the bed, a small tearing noise echoing through the room along with heavy grunts, wanton moans and wet sloppy sounds. "Hajime." The kitten purred sensually, feeling the pup's wet tongue licking at his back. 

The omega's skin was beading with sweat, which mixed salt with the natural sweetness of his pheromones. Every part of him tasted so good, Iwaizumi's mind was reeling, how had he not seen Oikawa in this light before, he was such a treat.

He rolled his hips forcefully, nipping at flexing shoulder blades. The kitten keened softly, happily indulged by the feeling of the alpha's teeth against his skin. "Yes, please, do it." The omega called with a sharp mewl. "Please mate me, Hajime."

It was a tempting request, but the pup wanted to wait until he'd at least knotted, filled and sated the omega before taking it that final step and breaking the skin on his nape, making him his omega.

Oikawa's head dropped forward pliantly anyway, which did make it harder to hold back. With a low growl he leaned over and lightly gripped the back of the kitten's neck between his teeth, enough to pinch the skin but not to break. He felt the omega's body quiver at the feeling.

"Not yet, Tooru." He grunted roughly, huffing heavily against the skin in his mouth. "Be a good omega and wait for my knot."

"Yes alpha." He purred out in desire. He'd do whatever the alpha asked. Iwaizumi liked the way the 'alpha' fell desperately from the kitten's lips.

"Good kitten." He praised lowly, hearing Oikawa whimper out a pleased noise at knowing he was being good for the alpha.

The omega's insides were so wet and hot, clenching around the pup's cock to try and draw his knot out of him. Oikawa couldn't stop his hips from bucking back against the other to meet his forward thrusts, rocking his body forcefully.

"You're so wet, Tooru." He hummed against the kitten's flattened ear, which twitched are the sound of the rumbling voice. 

"Want your knot alpha, need you to fill me." He whined in pleasure, leaning his head back towards the alpha's mouth, wanting to hear his demanding voice resonating within him. 

Iwaizumi growled, low and sultry, nibbling lightly at the tip of the kitten's triangular ear. The noise Oikawa released went straight to the alpha's cock. He yowled, loud and high-pitched, before pleased purrs vibrated in his throat.

"Your ears are that sensitive, kitten?" Iwaizumi asked sensually, enjoying the shudder that ran through the omega's body at the sound of his voice.

"Yes, please play with them more." Oikawa begged frantically, leaning into the alpha's touch. "Please, touch them."

Iwaizumi wasn't going to say no to that. With his long tongue he licked up the back of the kitten's fluffy ear before tracing it around its outer edge and taking the tip back between his teeth. He used his large body to hold the omega down while he still pounded into his pliant body, drawing deliciously pretty noises past pink lips. He continued to toy with the omega's twitching ears, tugging at them lightly to pull his head back towards himself.

"What pretty noises you make." He grunted after one particularly hard tug to the kitten's ear, hearing him start to moan uncontrollably.

Oikawa's whole body was tingling, starting to feel as numb as his brain already did in the haze of his heat. The forceful slide of the alpha's cock and the strong body pressed to his back, coupled with the alpha's heavy panting grunts and the sharp teeth pricking his ears, had him weak. It was an assault on the senses but Oikawa had never been more happy. This was what he was meant for, to be Iwaizumi's omega, he had no doubt about that now.

"Iwa~ I can't." He chocked around his own voice, throat feeling sore from all the noises he couldn't help but make. His body felt weak, he could barely hold himself up.

Iwaizumi seems to notice this by the way the kitten's legs were trembling more and more frantically with each powerful thrust of his hips. "It's alright kitten, you let me do all the work." He whispered hotly in the omega's ear.

Oikawa nodded quickly, letting out a feverish string of words, murmuring out the same thing repeatedly. "Yes, thank you." He was grateful to the alpha for his kindness.

He let the alpha pound his quivering body into the bed, until his knees were tucked up beneath him and his shoulders and face dug into the soft fabric. He moaned wetly against it, knowing drool was beginning to pool from his mouth.

The kitten let his eyes slip shut so he could just relish in the feeling, letting every sensation wash over him, consume him. And that's when he felt it, the subtle press of something bigger and hot against his continually clenching hole.

"Iwa, is that?" He stuttered, breath catching high in his throat. "Is that your knot, oh." A small gasp passed parted lips as he felt the swell get bigger.

Iwaizumi let out a low chuckle at how shocked the omega sounded. "It is kitten, your wet little pussy did that." He hummed with a small groan as the omega gripped around his cock even tighter. "Do you want it?" He asked teasingly.

Oikawa gulped, roughly panting a few time before releasing a heady moan as he finally comprehended the question. If he'd know Iwaizumi would be like this when he was in mating mode then he would've skipped all the teasing and just got straight to the point. But it was worth the wait.

"Need your knot, alpha." He whined, biting into the back of his own hand. "Please, claim me, want to be your good omega."

"You're such a good omega, Tooru." Iwaizumi panted praisingly. "So good for your alpha."

Oikawa could feel his skin was burning. He'd never wanted something so much. The slide of the alpha's large body against his own, the delicious friction between their heated skin and the thick cock plunging deep inside him. This was all he wanted, he could stay like this forever.

Iwaizumi was hitting the same spot inside the omega repeatedly, his most sensitive place that had the kitten crying out with wanton little noises. This same spot made the omega convulse forcefully around his cock which had the pup groaning low and guttural.

His thrusts grew erratic as he felt his knot begin to swell more. It pressed against the omega with each forward rut, making him mewl with anticipation, the thick swell reminding him of what was to come, what he wanted the most.

Oikawa let out an exuberant moan. "Please alpha, put a litter in me." Iwaizumi groaned, instantly feeling the need to breed the omega, fill him full of his pups, or kittens, he wasn't exactly sure how it worked. He still had this primal urge despite the fact he knew Oikawa was on some sort of contraceptives, he'd seen Makki slipping them into the kitten's food daily. The omega had probably forgotten about that because of the headspace his heat had put him in.

With a rough growl he latched his teeth to the back of the omega's neck, digging his fangs in deep. The kitten's eyes rolled up and body jerked, a high keening mewl erupting from his throat.

"Don't worry kitten, I'll pump you full." His voice came out muffled against Oikawa's skin, but it was evident he still heard him when the omega let out a soft breathy 'yes'. "Fill you up til you're round with my pups."

After a violent tremble the kitten's body went still below him, the only sign he was still conscious being the feverish moans and mewls that fell past his parted lips. He was ready and waiting, willing to take everything the alpha would give him. His body still rocked with each of the alpha's powerful movements, knocking the air out of his lungs each time their hips slammed together.

Oikawa eyes fluttered as he heard the alpha above him, who's noises were getting more ferocious and animalistic with each sharp thrust of his hips. He was so ready to bury his knot in the wet, tight heat of the omega and coat his walls until the kitten was nice and full. His jaws tightened at the thought, pulling a sudden yowl from the omega.

Fuck, he sounded pretty. This stunningly gorgeous omega was going to be his. With a few more steady thrusts and the kitten begging and calling out his name, he buried himself deep, his knot forcing its way into the omega, locking them together and releasing his load.

Iwaizumi let out a gravelly groan, before biting down, breaking the skin on the omega's nape. Oikawa choked and went silent for the briefest moment before he let out a caterwauling meow, his whole body going ridged as he came. A few small spurts shot across the bedding before dribbling from the tip of his spent cock. The feeling of the alpha's knot spreading him wide and filling him, coupled with the sudden sensation of the pup biting and claiming him had been too much to handle. It's sent him wild.

Even after his body had relaxed he was still panting out ragged breaths. His whole body ached and he suddenly felt very tired yet sated. 

Jaws finally unlocked from his nap and he purred as a wet tongue lapped across his stinging skin, soothing the pain and turning it pleasurable. Oikawa could feel the rise and fall of the pup's chest against his back as he left out steady huffs, finally having caught his breath. Despite both of their now relaxed states, the alpha was still pumping him full of stream after stream of cum, leaving his mark on the omega's insides as well.

Iwaizumi leaned up and licked at the back of one of the kitten's ears, hearing him purr contently, melting into the bed at the pleasant feeling. The effects of his heat were subsiding, but he knew they'd be back soon enough and he'd be begging for another knot from the alpha; HIS alpha. He purred happily at the thought.

"Are you okay, Tooru?" He heard the pup ask, nudging his nose into the omega's hair.

"I am now." He trilled, leaning into the other's touch. "Thank you, you... wow." He just sighed, unable to find the words to describe how he was feeling.

Iwaizumi chuckled softly, trying to take as much of his weight off the omega's back as he could. "I'm sorry I jumped you, I don't really know if this is fully what you wanted, you're kinda stuck with me now."

"Are you kidding?" Oikawa giggled lightly. "I literally begged you to do it, even asked you to breed me." He muffled out the last part in embarrassment at realising he couldn't even get pregnant right now. "Stupid heat brain."

"But your in heat, I wasn't sure if you meant what you said." The pup sighed.

"I meant it all, Iwa-chan." The kitten replied lightly. "I can understand why you'd have difficulty believing that after how I've acted towards you for the past month, I'm sorry." His tone had turned crestfallen. "I'm sorry if I made you do something you didn't want to."

"Hush kitten." Iwaizumi hummed soothingly, moving back to lick at the marks on the omega's neck. The ones he had out there, the ones that bonded them. "The problem was that even though you were... bratty, I still liked you, I think that's why you frustrated me so much, I thought I wanted what I couldn't have."

"We were both idiots, I guess." The kitten sniffled, letting out a small laugh.

"Yeah." The pup laughed. "But it's all good now, you're my omega." 

Oikawa's tail flicked, wrapping at the alpha's side. "I like the sound of that, alpha." He purred, looking back at the other with a heated gaze. 

Iwaizumi stifled a growl. "I'm still knotting you, don't tease me before I can do anything about it."

"I know alpha, I can feel you filling me up." He carried on teasing, only stopping when the pup bit into his shoulder. "Okay, okay, you're in charge." He squealed, letting out a small giggle when Iwaizumi released him.

"Good omega." He said gruffly in his ear.

"Okay, now who's the one teasing?" He tried to act like it didn't effect him, but the alpha's sultry tone sent a shiver down his spine.

"I think I have a months worth to catch up on." The other retorted. He was probably right there. He had been subject to the omega's constant teasing since he'd moved in.

"That's fair~ah." The kitten murmured before gasping as he felt the alpha start to pull out of him. He hadn't realised his knot had gone down in the time they'd been talking.

"Sorry." He thrummed, making sure to move slowly. He finally manage to dismount from the omega, who instantly collapsed onto his side and curled up snuggly.

Iwaizumi smiled at him softly, lying down behind the kitten and wrapping around his lean body. Oikawa glanced up at him through dozy eyes, smiling slightly before leaning up and licking the side of the pup's mouth then pressing his forehead to his. He flopped back down a few seconds later, body too tired to stay upright. The alpha leaned over, rubbing their necks together so he could scent the omega, the smell of their pheromones now mixing together.

"Get some sleep before your heat starts up again, you're going to need your energy." Iwaizumi murmured gently into his ear. Oikawa purred and snuggled close to the pup's body before doing just that.

A few minutes prior, two rooms away, Makki had startled awake at the sound of a loud, intense caterwauling. He glanced at the clock on the bedside table and noticed it read '5:24'. Too early to be awake. What the hell was that noise?

It took a few more minutes before his thoughts went to Oikawa. That's right, his kitten was in heat. A heat he'd basically forced him into, he felt guilty, especially if the omega was struggling, which it sounded like he was.

He sighed to himself. The least he could do was go and see if Oikawa was okay and get him anything he might need. Begrudgingly he got out of bed, rubbing at his tired eyes and yawning. He trudged into the hallway and the short distance to his study where the kitten slept.

The door was already cracked open, he didn't feel like anything was off though because he thought that's how he'd left it. He flicked on a small side light as he got a ways into the room and was met with a surprising sight. His boyfriend's pup curled up behind Oikawa, looking at him placidly, tail wagging slowly as he saw the man.

He stared at Iwaizumi and then down to a dozing Oikawa who it seemed wasn't currently suffering from his heat at all. He came closer, watching the pup's ears flatten as he looked sheepishly away from the man, as if he had done something bad.

He knelt down in front of the kitten's pet bed, running a hand through his brunette hair and only getting a small twitching of his ears in response. He was completely out of it. That's when he noticed something, even though it was obscured by his soft locks. He pushed them out of the way and saw angry red marks, it looked like he had been bitten, hard.

Hanamaki slowly raised his eyes to look at Iwaizumi who shrunk back with a whimper. "Iwa." He said slowly, the pup's gazing dropping so he didn't have to look at him. "You... you... you amazing pup, you did it, it worked." He suddenly exclaimed happily, wrapping his arms around the confused alpha before bringing hands up to rub through his hair. Iwaizumi instantly perked up, tail wagging frantically. He left out a small bark as he saw how happy Makki looked.

Oikawa let out a tired mewl, eyes half cracking open to see what was happening with all the sudden noise. "Issei, get in here." He suddenly shouted. If Oikawa hadn't been fully awake before, he was now. "Oh, sorry kitten." Makki apologised, much quieter now as he petted one of the kitten's ears. He knew he'd been forgiven when Oikawa purred contently.

He heard the sudden thumping of heavy and rapid footsteps out in the hallway seconds before his boyfriend came crashing into the room, looking around wildly with something held up in his hand. "Taka, what's wrong? Are you alright?"

Makki looked to the object and then back to his boyfriend's face in confusion. "Why have you got that?" He asked in amusement, seeing the other's face flush. In his hand he held a black faux leather paddle that the two liked to use in the bedroom for certain sexual activities. Okay, Makki would admit that he liked being spanked, hard.

"I-I thought there might be an intruder or something." He replied hesitantly, seeing the grin rise of his boyfriend's face.

"And that's the best thing you could find to beat them up with." He laughed. "What? You were gonna spank them into submission?"

"I-It was the first thing I could grab." He tried to explain. It'd been left on the nightstand after its use as few hours beforehand. That didn't stop Makki's hysterical laughter though. "Shut up, it works on you." He snarked, lowering his makeshift weapon to his side and then looking past his boyfriend. What he saw was puzzling to say the least. "What going on?"

"It worked!" Makki replied gleefully. "Suga's advice actually worked."

Mattsun looked astonished. "You're kidding?" He asked in disbelief, dropping the paddle to the floor and coming to kneel down beside his boyfriend. As much as he had wanted it to work, he had to admit he'd been skeptical. "I can't believe it, Iwa you dog." He chuckled, ruffling the pup's hair.

"Look at you Oikawa, you're glowing." Makki cooed, still petting the kitten. The omega did look very radiant. Oikawa let out a tired yawn as he looked to his human with sleepy eyes. "We'd better let you rest, huh?" 

He didn't want to disturb the pair too much so placed the kitten's water bowl close to the bed, letting him lean over and take a few laps at it before settling down with his alpha again. At the same time Makki ushered his boyfriend out of the room, picking up the paddle and giving him a light smack with it on the ass as they went.

"Oi." Mattsun chuckled, pulling the other into his chest as they tumbled back into bed together. He kissed him lightly, running a hand through his hair as he pulled the duvet over both of their bodies. "You should text Suga, let him know it worked.

"You're right." Makki hummed, quickly rolling over and grabbing his phone then opening the messages to Suga, sending off a quick text. 'Suga you're a genius!' 

He wasn't expecting a reply at this time but to his surprise within seconds he received one. 'I am?' The man replied. In hindsight he hadn't really given any context and he probably had no idea what Makki was taking about.

'It worked, your advise, Iwa and Oikawa are mated.' He typed back frantically.

It was only another minute before Suga answered again. 'Brilliant, I'm so glad it worked out.' 

Makki smiled to himself as he put his phone back on the bedside table, looking over at his boyfriend who pulled him into a hug. "This is brilliant, brilliant!"

"This is the worst." It was two days later and the two of them had barely had a wink of sleep with how regularly and may he add loudly their hybrids were going at it. Oikawa's heat was still going strong and just when the two had thought they might actually get some sleep that night, the loud yowling had started once again.

Makki looked to his half asleep boyfriend, who let out a defeated groan as he heard it too. "Fuck." He sighed. He rolled over to grab his phone and message to only person who would know about this.

'They won't stop fucking, I don't know if this is better or worse than before.' He sent the text off to Suga, letting out an exhausted noise, quickly adding after. 'Fucking hell, they're so loud, I'm gonna have to apologise to the neighbours.'

A few minutes later he got a reply. 'They'll calm down after his heat...' He let out a sigh of relief which he was soon retracting as another message came though. 'Maybe.' Followed by. 'Goodnight, Makki.'

'Suga!? What do you mean maybe?' ... 'Suga?' ... 'Hellooo???'

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! I hope this was enjoyable!!
> 
> I will be continuing with Kuroken and Bokuaka next for those that have been waiting for those pairings :)


End file.
